Gurren Lagann: Dark Spiral
by storyteller316
Summary: Shimon and friends are back, this time to fight evil versions of themselves with the help of old friends.
1. Chapter 1: Spiral explosion

Many years have past since we last saw Simon and the others, and a lot has changed in the world. One of the newest changes was the addition of the Spiral Reactor that Rossiu built, and today is the first day of operation.

"He's late," said Yoko as she sat in a chair since she could barely walk anymore.

"He'll be here, Yoko," said Viral who had not changed since he was immortal.

"Sorry I'm late," said an elderly man as he walked in with the help of a cane, and even then, he was unsteady on his feet.

"About time you got here, Simon," said Yoko.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm old or don't have enough money for a taxi ride," said Simon as he sat down.

"Sir, the Spiral Reactor will be ready in one minute," said Kinon from a computer station. She was looking at Rossiu, who was now her husband.

"I can't believe you have built something that can turn Spiral Energy into a power source for Kamina City," said Simon.

"Human technology has come pretty far," said Rossiu.

"Spiral start up in 6, 5, 4," said Kinon as the clock counted down, but before it reached three, an alarm sounded.

"What's wrong?!" asked Rossiu as he looked at the monitors.

"The turbines are already creating the max level of Spiral Energy, and it's still climbing," said Darry.

"Shut it down, now!" said Rossiu.

"I can't, sir, I'm looked out of the system," said Kinon as she tried everything she could, but nothing happened.

"What the hell could be causing this?!" asked Rossiu. Suddenly, an explosion of Spiral Energy then shot from the reactor, causing the energy to spread all over the world. Inside the control room, the energy wave had knocked everyone to the floor.

"What happened?" asked Simon as he got up from the floor. When he looked into the broken glass of a computer screen, he noticed that he was back to the age he had been when he was the president of Kamia City.

"What happened to us?" asked Gimmy.

"The Spiral Energy we created went around the entire planet?!" asked Kinon as she looked at the only surviving computer screen.

"We're even getting some strange reading from Kamina's grave site," said Leeron.

"Then let's head there and find out what it is," said Viral.

"Right," said everyone else. A few hours later, the small group had arrived at the grave, where other old team members had been laid to rest.

"Any clue where this energy source is coming from?" asked Simon.

"It's gone, but I just had it a few minutes ago," said Rossiu as he carried a tablet.

"It's been a while, everyone," said a voice from the hill side that they knew, which sent a chill down their spines.

"Big bro?!" asked Simon as he turned around and saw Kamina standing there on the edge of the hill, arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see you all again," said Kittan as he and all the other fallen warriors walked up to Kamina.

"How is this possible?" asked Yoko who couldn't take her eyes off Kittan.

"It's because of all the spiral energy that was created," said another voice that they knew. This time it was behind them.

"Nia?" asked a surprised Shimon as he turned to face his dead wife, who was standing there with a happy grin as he cried at the sight of her.

"I sure have missed you, Shimon," said Nia who was also grinning and crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Later that day, Rossiu was running tests at his lab on their formerly dead friends to make sure it was no trick.

"So, what do you think, Rossiu?" asked Simon.

"All of my tests say they're normal," said Rossiu.

"But how is this possible, most of you weren't even here when you died, and there were no bodies to find," said Kiyoh.

"It's thanks to the Spiral Energy that exploded out across the world from the reactor," said Nia.

"It reached out to the remnants of our souls that were left over thanks to connections we had," said Kamina.

"Glad I kept this, even after all these years," said Simon as he pulled out Nia's wedding ring. He then took her hand and put the ring on for her.

"This is sweet and all, but we're not the only changes to the world," said Kittan.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoko as she stood next to him.

"Beastmen can now have children, and Viral's immortality was taken from him, so be careful when fighting," said Kamina.

"I can die now?" asked Viral with a stunned expression.

"But there is also some bad news with all of this; thanks to the explosion a crack between our dimension and another has opened, which will allow a new enemy into our world," said Nia.

"What kind of enemy?" asked Yoko.

"A dark spiral race, one that is the opposite of us," said Kamina. Suddenly, an explosion came from outside that shook the entire building.

"Looks like they are already here," said Shimon.

"Mind if I pilot Gurren again?" asked Kamina as he looked at Gimmy and Darry.

"Go ahead, we'll take our Grapearls," said Gimmy.

"Then let's get out there, Team Dai-Gurren," said Shimon.


	3. Chapter 3: An evil reflection

As the team took to the sky in their Gunmen and Grapearls, they were surprised to see dark versions of themselves flying over the city.

"Be careful, the Dark Spiral knows all of our tricks," said Nia, who was sitting with Shimon.

"So, you're our good counterparts," said Shimon's evil version as he appeared on everyone's screens. The evil Shimon had scars all over the visible parts of his body, an eye patch over his right eye, and white hair.

"Why are you here?" asked Shimon.

"To tell the people of this world to go crawl back into their holes like the weaklings they are," said evil Shimon who was also on all the TVs in the city.

"You might look like us, but you obviously don't know who the hell you're talking to!" said Kamina.

"We of the Spiral will never crawl back to our pasts, we only move forwards!" said Shimon.

"Then we'll just have to force you; Gurren Lagann, Dark Drill Shower!" said evil Shimon as a thousand drills shot from the enemies' Gurren Lagann. This version of the gunman was a dark red with spikes covering its arms, legs, and even the sunglasses on it's chest had spikes on the tips.

"Gah!" said everyone as the drills hit them and forced the entire group to slam into the ground.

"He gave you a warning, and you should have taken it," said dark Kamina who also had white hair and scars. His iris was also a glowing blood red color. Everyone on his team then started laughing at the sight of Shimon and the others on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: A new form

While the evil Team Dai-Gurren laughed at their counterparts, Shimon and his team were trying to stand back up.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Shimon.

"We'll be just fine," said everyone else.

"Except for my Enkidudu, all my systems are fried," said Viral who was not able to get any response from the Gunman, just a red error screen on all the panels.

"Hang on, I just had an idea," said Shimon.

"Then you better hurry up and do whatever you have planned, little bro," said Kamina. Lagann then separated from Gurren and ran toward Enkidudu.

"What is that fool up to?!" asked evil Shimon as he watched the small Gunman run past his allies.

"Let's go, Viral!" said Shimon as Gurren attached itself to the top of Enkidudu's body. The two were then engulfed in a bright green light. Inside this light, Enkidudu turned bright red except for his elbow and knee armors, which were still bright white.

"You fused your Gunman with one that has a pilot with no spiral energy, now you're even weaker than before," said evil Viral with a wicked laugh. This viral looked more like how viral originally did, but with black patches in his fur.

"Wrong, the Spiral Explosion sent me more than enough Spiral Energy!" said Viral. The screens in the cockpit then turned green as the energy from him grew stronger.

"Let's go, Gurren Enkidudu Spiral Boomerangs!" said both Viral and Shimon as a boomerang made of Spiral Energy formed in their hands, and they throw them all at the evil Enkidudu, which tried to catch them, but was struggling.

"It's not possible, how could they have grown this strong?!" asked evil Viral before the attack overtook him.

"No!" said evil Yoko as they all watched the evil Enkidudu explode, pieces flying far away.

"Shimon, we need to get out of here!" said evil Kamina.

"I hate to say it, but you're right, however we will be back," said evil Shimon before they vanished.

"And we'll be waiting," said Shimon.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

After their defeat, the Dark Spiral had returned to their world, where everything was bathed in a blood red light.

"I can't believe they were able to defeat our Viral like that!" said evil Shimon as he punched a metal wall, creating a large dent.

"Maybe we need to rethink our plan," said evil Nia who looked like the version of her from the other world when she was about to destroy the Earth.

"And what do you have in plan Nia?" asked evil Kamina.

"You all thought we could take them by force, but what if we use the plan we used on the Reverse Spiral here in our dimension," said evil Nia.

"But the Spiral Converter was destroyed in the final match, remember," said evil Leeron, who had black hair and a straight personality.

"I know that, that's why I have been rebuilding it," said evil Nia.

"And I have the perfect Gunman for you to use," said evil Shimon as he pressed a button to make a hologram appear on the table.

"I love it, Shimon," said evil Nia before kissing him.

"Now get to work, we need everything ready as fast as possible," said evil Shimon. Everyone then left to get to work on everything they needed to do.

"I'm coming for you Spirals, we will take your world just like we did this one," said evil Shimon as he looked out a window at the city, where some Beastmen were being led in chains by some humans.

"Viral might have just been a Beastman, but he was the strongest opponent ever to face me, and you will pay for taking his life before I could," said evil Shimon as he squeezed his fist before punching the wall again, this time putting his fist right through it.


	6. Chapter 6: New Gunmen

A few days after the Dark Spiral attacked, Yoko was out with Kittan at the port waiting on a ship.

"Why are we waiting on this ship, Yoko?" asked Kittan.

"You wanted to meet my kids, right?" asked Yoko.

"You mean those kids you had been teaching before we went into space to fight the Anti-Spiral?" asked Kittan.

"That's right," said Yoko. The boat then pulled into the docks, and when the plank came down, all the kids from the school came running to her. Since so long had passed since Yoko was their teacher, everyone was now in their late teens.

"It's been a while everyone," said Yoko as she hugged them.

"You haven't changed at all, Mrs. Yoko," said a girl.

"It's a long story why, but I'll explain later, but right now I would like you to meet my friend," said Yoko.

"Hey, name's Kittan," said Kittan with a kind smile.

"Ms. Yoko!" said a boy as he pointed at the sky. When they looked up, they saw the portal from the other dimension.

"We thought you would come back," said Shimon as he and the others came flying up to their counterparts.

"And we brought a new Gunman," said evil Nia as she piloted a female Gunman with white and blue armor, flowing black spiral energy hair, and holding a staff with a flower like topper.

"So, you have a Supairaru Hana (Spiral Flower) too," said Nia who was in a Gunman like her counterparts, but with bright green hair.

"Bet yours can't do this," said evil Nia as she pointed her staff at them. Suddenly, all the Gunmen started to lose spiral energy.

"She's able to drain our Spiral Energy?!" asked Iraak as the Gunmen slowly fell out of the sky.

"And all the energy I drain gets added to our Gunmen," said evil Nia with a wicked laugh.

"Then I guess that it's a good thing we're still running!" said Nia as her Supairaru Hana and the two Grapearl's were still in the air.

"How are they not affected?!" asked evil Gimmy.

"Our Grapearls all run on solar power, not the energy of the Spiral," said Darry as she and her brother hit their counterparts.

"And my Supairaru Hana has a backup solar battery, so even without Spiral Energy it can still run," said Nia.

"How could we have never thought about them using other power sources?" asked evil Shimon.

"It's just an old way of powering them, but it still works," said Shimon with a smile as Nia broke her counterpart's staff.

"No, the energy I took is going to return to them now!" said evil Nia as streams of green Spiral Energy went out to all the Gunmen.

"And now I'm sorry for what I must do, but you people left me no choice," said Nia as she rammed a spear that had formed from the palm of her Gunman into her counterpart's chest.

"Nia!" said evil Shimon as he watched the evil Supairaru Hana explode. This caused his Dark Spiral energy to erupt from his Gunman.

"Get ready everyone, they're going to be coming after us harder now," said Kamina.

"Right," said everyone at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

As Team Dai-Gurren prepared themselves, their evil counterparts were releasing more and more energy.

"I'll destroy you all for what you just did to my Nia!" said evil Shimon as drills appeared all over his Gunman.

"Bring it on!" said Shimon as Gurren Lagann did the same thing.

"I can't believe how even they are in strength," said Yoko as she, Kittan, and the kids stood watching from the docks.

"You're wrong Yoko, our Shimon's stronger," said Kittan.

"How do you know that?" asked a girl.

"Because all of us on his team trust and believe in him, we always have and will," said Kittan.

"Then we'll believe in him too," said the kids. Back in the sky, the fight had come to the point where both sides were using Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann.

"I'll destroy every trace of you!" said evil Shimon as the two held hands while pushing on the other.

"That's the one difference between us, you try to fight alone, but I use the power that my friends and comrades give me," said Shimon.

"And that's what will lead us to victory!" said everyone at the same time. The good Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann then managed to rip its counterpart's arms off.

"Curse you!" said evil Shimon as they turned back into Arc-Gurren Lagann.

"We're not done with you yet!" said Shimon as they went to Arc-Gurren Lagann as well. The fight continued until both Shimon's were back in only their normal Gurren Lagann forms.

"Why do you keep shrinking your Gunmen, you could have beaten us already with the power of the Super Galaxy form," said evil Shimon.

"Because I want to take you down with a new power this form has," said Shimon as a golden spiral energy erupted from Gurren Lagann.


	8. Chapter 8: Golden Gurren Logann

As everyone watched, the golden light that was coming from Gurren Lagann became brighter.

"What is this, what are you up to?!" asked evil Kamina who was shielding his eyes from the light, which was so bright that even the tint on the glass was not working.

"We're using the one thing you can't," said Kamina.

"We're creating a drill from the power of friendship that we all share, this is the drill that is made from all of our souls, the True Spiral!" said Shimon as they appeared from the light. However, Gurren Lagann had become completely gold in color, and there was a drill shaped sword on his waist.

"How can this be, Spiral Energy can't change like this!" said evil Shimon.

"Maybe not yours, but our Spiral is always changing, evolving to go beyond our limits," said Shimon.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still kill you!" said evil Shimon as he charged them.

"Is that all you have?" asked Shimon as he dodged all his counterparts attempts to hit them.

"Quit running and face me!" said evil Shimon.

"If you insist!" said Shimon as he drew the sword, and with one swing, created a blade of golden energy that shot out toward the evil Gurren Lagann.

"Shield me, you idiots!" said Dark Shimon as his Gunman jumped behind his own team, who took the blast instead of him.

"He killed his own people to save himself," said Makken with a hateful expression.

"He's the biggest coward I've ever seen," said Jorgun.

"Take this!" said evil Shimon as his Gurren Lagann stormed out of the cloud of smoke with his right hand as a giant drill.

"You just lost!" said Shimon and his team as Gurren Lagann dropped the sword and used its own giant drill.

"Who won?" asked Kiyoh who had been watching from her house along with Kiyal. In the sky, both Gurren Lagann's stood with their backs to the other.

"I can't believe they won," said evil Shimon before his Gunman exploded.

"We won!" said the team.

"Let's head home, Shimon," said Nia.

"Right," said Shimon with a smile as he looked up at the sky.


	9. Epilogue

After defeating their counterparts, Shimon and the others realized that other dimensions could use their help, so they rebuilt the Spiral Generator. However, after helping four other dimensions, they had to stop because Yoko and Nia had to go back to give birth to their children. After a few months, the rest of the team went on back to their mission but stop in every so often to check on everyone. After all, the Spiral never stops.

The End.


End file.
